Raven's Weakness
by Luna Mayee
Summary: Beastboy and Raven are dating and Beastboy gets Raven as a sparring partner. There's just one problem. Beastboy sucks at sparring.


AN: I don't own Teen Titans (:

Beastboy sparred with Robin in the training room once again finding himself losing. In his defense Robin was an expert at martial arts. He fell back on the mat and Robin leaned over him.

"You really need to work on this. Find your opponents weakness." Robin gave Beastboy a hand and pulled him up.

The Titans started sparring with Robin individually with the other Titans out of the room after their encounter with Mad Mod, who had disabled their powers. Before that they never did much with hand to hand combat. The next day they were gonna have a sparring partner and have all the Titans watch them during training. Beastboy was not looking forward to this. He having shapeshifting capabilities had been a fly on the wall during the other team members training sessions knew he really had no chance with any of them. Even Raven was good although she never beat Robin she certainly lasted longer than Beastboy did. He thought about the petite sorceress and smiled. They had been dating for a month now and she was slowly but surely opening up to him.

Robin sighed and looked at Beastboy who appeared to be in lala land.

"We're done here." He said annoyed, walking out.

Beastboy jerked his head and followed him out heading over to Ravens room. He knocked and heard Raven call out.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." He said

He heard her get up and type in the passcode making her doors slide open.

"How am i supposed to know who me is?" She said smirking.

He smiled and walked in giving her a hug.

"Your sweaty." She said wrinkling her nose and pulling away.

"Aww you don't mind do you?" He said pulling her back in and nuzzling her neck.

"Beastboy."she said squirming away.

"Alright I'll go take a shower." He grumbled walking out.

He made his way to the bathroom stopping by his room to grab some boxers and a gray T-Shirt. It was about 9:00pm so he figured it was appropriate.

He stepped into the shower and though about the coming day. He outdid the girls when it came strength. He was now 6'1 and had a nice six pack. His biceps were a pretty good size if he did say so himself. He could easily over power the girls if martial arts was just about brawn. But it wasn't. He stepped out of the shower and pulled his clothes on with a quick look in the mirror he was once again at Ravens door. He knocked and the door swished open he walked in again the doors closing behind him. Raven stood by her bed and watched him. He walked over and hugged her again.

"Do I smell better Rae?" He said picking her up and setting her on the bed.

She leaned in and softly kissed him.

"Oh yeah." She said grinning.

He flopped down beside her and they were both laying down. She laid her head on his shoulder and he traced his finger along her side.

"Hey Raven you wanna make out?"he said grinning widely.

"Beastboy I'm too tired." She said closing her eyes.

"Aww come on."he whined trying to make her sit up.

"I'm not in the mood." She said keeping her eyes closed.

'Well I'll just put you in the mood.' He thought to himself smirking devilishly.

He leaned over her and lightly pecked her cheek.

"Beastboy!" Raven said eyes opening in irritation.

She started to move away but he quickly rolled over and straddled her pinning both arms on either side of her head.

"Beastboy..." She said pink tinging her cheeks.

He started trailing kisses along her jaw and she let out a low moan.

She felt him smile against her jaw as he moved over to her ear and slightly nipped it.

"Beastboy" she whispered

He just moved down and started kissing her neck and along her collarbone. She moaned again and he went back up and started kissing her lips.

"Beastboy stop." She said but he could feel her smiling.

He just kept kissing her and sometimes slightly biting her lower lip until she started to kiss back. Pretty soon they both resumed their position laying side by side on the bed.

"I hate it when you do that." Raven said breathlessly.

"Do what?" Beastboy said innocently.

"You always get what you want when you do that." She whined.

"I love you Raven."

"I love you Beastboy."

Beastboy woke up the next morning and looked down to see Raven snuggled against him. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Beastboy we have to spar today." She said groggily.

"I know." He said sighing.

"I am gonna kick your ass." She said smirking, sitting up now.

He rolled his eyes and got out of the bed.

"What makes you so sure." He said trying to sound confident.

"Robin told me you suck." She said trying not to laugh.

"Wh-what...how'd you get him to tell you!" Beastboy glared at her annoyed.

"Well when you have the power to banish people to other dimensions...sometimes it works in your favor." She hopped up and pecked him on the cheek.

"Luv ya."

Beastboy anxiously stood in the training room awaiting his turn. Cyborg and Starfire were sparring on the mat presently and he couldn't tell who would win. He tried to think of anything but the humiliation from his half-metal best friend after he lost to Raven. His thoughts wandered to the night before with Raven. Nights like those left him in bliss. He suddenly remembered something Raven had said the night before.

"You always get what you want when you do that"

He then thought back to Robins advice.

"Find your opponents weakness."

Beastboy all the sudden had an idea. He had a small sliver of hope that he would not lose to his girlfriend. He started smirking and looking over at Raven. She raised an eyebrow and focused her attention on Cyborg who was losing. The downside of being half metal is ur not very flexible or fast. Pretty soon Cyborg hit the ground and Robin counted to three signaling the end. He stood up and gave star a grumpy look as he went to get water. She just flew through the air giggling and twirling. With a look from Robin Beastboy and Raven took to the mat slowly circling each other. Robin waited for them both to nod and he blew the whistle. Raven immediately landed a clean uppercut to Beastboy jaw making him stagger back.

'So that's how she's gonna play.' He just smiled and tried to throw a punch but her small band blocked it. He was growing impatient even though it just started. He could probably take Raven down but this was sparring and he was not about to seriously hurt her. Just as she was about to throw another punch, he darted behind her and kissed and nipped at her neck.

She gasped and turned around. Her eyes frustrated. He just grinned and blew in her face. She wrinkled up her face and while she was distracted he punched her right in the shoulder causing her to stagger back. Robin stood of to the side a slight grin on his face, realizing what Beastboy was doing.

She huffed and her face was tinging red from the PDA from the changeling. She kicked him in the knees and he fell on his butt. He quickly hopped up and resumed his stance before Robin started counting. Raven, getting frustrated now, went in for another uppercut, but Beastboy was quick and as she leaned in her he lightly kissed her nose. She jumped back and narrowed her eyes. He pounced on her pinning her down and straddling her. She went to kick him off but he leaned down and kissed her lips, tugging on her bottom lip with his canine. Robin counted to three and blew the whistle signaling the end and declaring Beastboy the winner. Beastboy hopped up and reached down to help Raven up smirking. Raven looked like she wanted to rip his throat out.

"Aw come on Rae don't be a sore loser." He said reaching for her hand.

He was also the sudden blasted to the other side of the room by dark energy.

" . ." She said through gritted teeth.

She swung the doors open and slammed them shut stomping out. Beastboy seeing the coast was clear got up.

"You found her weakness Beastboy! Good job." He patted the changeling on the back and walked over to Starfire.

Cyborg went over to Beastboy and laughed.

"Man good luck tonight man! She looked like she was gonna pound you." His booming laugh echoed down the hallway as he walked out.

Beastboy then thought about his next problem. An angry half demon. Who was also his girlfriend. He sighed and walked out the victory from his win long gone as he went to face the demoness.

Disclaimer: all they did was make out.

Also I'm not good at fighting stuff so yeah. There's another version of this except Ravens the one that's bad at hand to hand combat. It's on my page (or will be SOON.) (: also I couldn't figure out how to end this sooo I'll probably go back and make changes later.


End file.
